Ink-jet recording apparatuses use ink to record images on a sheet (recording medium) (hereinafter, referred to as ‘image recording apparatuses’). The recording apparatus includes a mounting portion mount thereon an ink cartridge. The ink cartridge is provided so as to be mounted on or removed from the mounting portion. When ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to a recording head, the recording head selectively discharges ink from nozzles to the sheet. In this way, an image is recorded on the sheet.
JP-A-2005-254734 describes this type of recording apparatus, which is capable of detecting whether an ink cartridge is mounted on a mounting portion or detecting the amount of ink in the mounted ink cartridge. In addition, JP-A-7-266577 describes a recording apparatus which, when an ink cartridge is replaced with the recording apparatus in an off state, is capable of recognizing the replacement of the ink cartridge after the recording apparatus is turned on. Further, JP-A-2005-41085 describes an image forming apparatus which stores information indicating whether an ink cartridge is mounted or removed in an off state, determines whether an ink cartridge, which has not been mounted in the off state, is mounted thereon after it is turned on, and supplies ink from the ink cartridge to a sub-tank if it is determined that the ink cartridge is mounted thereon.
However, in the recording apparatus having a function of detecting information (for example, information on the kind of ink cartridge, which is referred to as ‘related information’) related to an ink cartridge from the ink cartridge when the ink cartridge is mounted on the mounting portion, when the ink cartridge is replaced with a new one while the recording apparatus is in an off state due to, for example, cut-off of power supply, the recording apparatus cannot detect the related information after restart. In this case, it is difficult for the recording apparatus to correctly perform particular processes, for example, a process of monitoring the amount of ink according to the kind of ink cartridges on the basis of the related information.